hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu Murakami
Shinobu Murakami (村神 忍) is an OC created by the user Gamesee. Aside from crushes, please ask permission before using him. In addition, please do not edit the page even if it is adding categories. Personality Shinobu is a quiet boy in the eyes of most, often keeping him unnoticed by many. Some even think he is mute because of this or that he has some kind of speech impediment. Shinobu really only talks during class to answer something or to greet someone he likes. The main reason why Shinobu is always silent is because he is a huge daydreamer. He often spends his time in class daydreaming about a happy future or living in another life, which often gets Shinobu chastised by the teachers. This is also how he spends his time during lunch, after school, while walking to school, at night, and at home. He often daydreams to escape reality and his past. This does, however, make Shinobu quite aimless. He has no true ambitions for his future that are realistic and he never plans for anything. This often ends up in him never doing his homework or going to any school events. To add to his enjoyment of escaping reality, Shinobu often drowns his worries in sexual pleasure. He is known to have sexual activities with students from various schools including Hatsuharu. Shinobu also excessively views pornography, uses sexual phone call services, and masturbates. To top it off he has an inability to stop this behaviour, making him what most consider a sex addict, He never talks about it due to the shame he feels in it, especially to adults and relatives. Furthermore, Shinobu is extremely blunt. This often gives others the idea that he is an idiot or rude, the former being a bit true while the latter is mostly false. This is another reason as to why he is so quiet, since many kids tease him thinking that he is an idiot. In addition, Shinobu is very sensitive about his appearance. He always thinks it is worse than it actually is, which causes him to starve himself often. This is also why he is at a lower than average weight, weighing 108 lbs (48.98 kg.) Lastly, Shinobu has no idea what is right or wrong. He cannot tell if what he is saying or doing is inappropriate or rude, which often causes awkward situations and hurt feelings. For example, Shinobu sometimes gets overly touchy with others and doesn't know why they are uncomfortable. This is the last reason for his silence, and why he is always alone. Appearance Shinobu has messy brown hair, with his bangs parted to the side aside from one large lock of hair. His droppy eyes are a dull blue, with his features being long and thin. His skin tone is a fair colour, although it would be much darker if he spent more time outside. Shinobu has a feminine frame, with small shoulders and thin arms. He is a little taller than the average female, standing at 5'4 (162 cm.) Shinobu is underweight, weighing at 108 lbs (48.98 kg.) This causes his ribs to show very slightly at times, which he covers up with, well, clothing. Shinobu wears the school uniform, often going with the summer one. His clothes outside of school are often hand-me-downs that he got from his father or sister. Shinobu himself prefers to wear pull-over hoodies and shorts, although the only pull-over he has is two sizes too big so he looks peculiar to some. Backstory (tw, pedophilia, rape) Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''1 * '''Dexterity - '''2 * '''Stamina - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.333 Social * '''Charisma - '''2 * '''Manipulation - '''1 * '''Popularity - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.333 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''5 * '''Sexiness - '''5 * '''Elegance - '''1 * '''Overall - '''3.666 Mental * '''Perception - '''2 * '''Intelligence - '''5 * '''Wits - '''4 * '''Overall - '''3.666 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''5 * '''Gardening - '''2 * '''Survival - '''7 Combat * '''Melee - '''2 * '''Aim - '''2 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.666 Talents * '''Crafts - '''2 * '''Cooking - '''3 * '''Sports - '''2 (any) Artistical * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''2 * '''Musical - '''1 (any) * '''Writing - '''2 * '''Drawing - '''6 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''4 * '''Occult - '''2 * '''Science - '''3 Powers and Mutations Being human, Shinobu has no powers or mutations. Abilities Drawing The only skill Shinobu really has is drawing, mainly due to his creativity. He likes drawing birds or bird related creatures. Possessions Sexual Items Without naming them, Shinobu carries around more sexual items in his bag outside of school. Keys Shinobu carries around the keys to his home and to the rooms in his home. Bottle Opener In case on of his "partners" enjoys alcohol, Shinobu carries around a bottle opener. Phone Shinobu has a touch screen that his sister got him for his birthday. He carries it around more for sentimentality than to actually use it. Trivia *Shinobu is bisexual and biromantic, only liking boys and agender people. **He thinks he likes his sister romantically, but this is not true. *Shinobu loves birds, and often dreams about having one when he is older. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Human Category:Class 2-2 Category:Second Years